Matt Hughes
"I don't wanna hit him with my meat. I wanna hit him with my tip." - Hughes training Tom Murphy about elbow strikes from the bottom before Tom's fight with Rashad on episode five. "Maybe I'll show you some armbar defence" (Matt Hughes, pre-UFC 79). "I think he knows he has a chance to beat me. But I think he also knows it's not a very good chance" - Matt Hughes before the second fight with GSP "If he is going to get beat, he might as well get beat by the best....and that's me." - Matt Hughes (before fighting Frank Trigg) "He will be happy to last one round with me and then when he goes back to his corner he will say I went one round with the champ, I think I've had enough." - Matt Hughes. "When God mixed his ingredients for me, he put in a double helping of competitiveness." - Hughes after losing the coaches' challenge -- bowling -- to Serra. "I can't say that I like Matt. We're just so different. He's the type of guy, you know, when he comes on TV, you know, I can't let my kid watch, because he's cussing all the time, you know? That's not how a champion should act, at all. I disagree with him. I disagree with his attitude." - Matt Hughes on Matt Serra. "I'm such a competitive guy that if I can't win, I won't fight." - Hughes. "Dorian went out there and gave it one hundred and twenty percent. I was not disappointed at all." - Hughes humble after his fighter Dorian Price was destroyed in the second prelim. "Rashad is out there representing his team, his sport. And he's acting like an idiot. Showboating." - Hughes after the fight with Tom Murphy. "I've never lost a fight I didn't want to lose." "I don't really care who wins. I like 'em both. They're both real talented. Whoever wins is whoever wins, in my book. I think that if BJ comes in shape, then BJ will win the fight, and that if BJ doesn't come in shape, then Georges will win the fight. A lot like the first time they went around." - Hughes on GSP-BJ 2. "When you lose say little, when you win say less." - Matt Hughes "I'm not happy, you know? A blind man can see that I'm not happy." - Hughes after Billy got choked out by John. "The fact of the matter is you didn't do what you said you were gonna do." - Hughes taking out his anger on Barrera. "You guys are pushing my tolerance. Boy, do I want to unleash my fury on you." - Hughes pissed after Barrera lost to Ben Saunders by decision, and put Team Hughes 1-5 against Team Serra, giving Serra control of picking the matchups in the quarterfinals. "My wife just had a baby." - Hughes a few days before the Lawler-Manhoef fight. "I think Renzo's a great opponent and I think it works out great for both of us." - Matt. "The bad thing for a fight about me is, I like Renzo. If you don't like Renzo Gracie, there's something wrong." - Matt. "I think Renzo's gonna be the favorite over there." - Matt on fighting Renzo in Abu Dhabi.